


THE BEGINNING

by 12Manurp



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Manurp/pseuds/12Manurp
Summary: The Beginning of something new.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/gifts).



> Hope you like it. coment what you think, please don't be so hard on me, my mother language is Spanish, but I'm doing the best I can.

Amanda woke up and realize the time,  
  
“Amanda: 9:15… oh my god, I’m going to be late”.  
  
It was her first day at work and she was supposed to be early, not late. She spent the whole night studying and checking every single word that she was going to use, she wanted that the Vulcans had a good impression of her, since she was little she has always been fascinated with them, she always thought that humans should embrace more Vulcan customs, like not being a stupid liar like Mathew.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror, getting her hair done and giving herself more confidence, she looked at herself satisfied with her clothes.  
“Amanda: okay, be cool, they are not as smart as they seem, you were the best on your class, you are an independent strong woman, I have to stop listening to those tapes that my mother gave me.”  
  
She took her purse and left.  
  
When she arrived to the embassy, she could stop herself thinking that the embassy’s building was very cold and boring. After all the security check ups were done she headed to the ambassador’s office, he was going to be the one who was going to give her all the task that she must perform.  
  
His office was at the end of the building in the last floor, outside of the office there was a Vulcan woman sitting in a small desk, tapping like crazy in a computer. She approached the desk and waited for the woman to great her but after a couple of seconds the woman was still taping, so she decided to talk.  
  
“Amanda: Hi, I’m here to s….”  
  
Before she could finish the phrase the woman rise her hand in a sign of her to stop talking.  
  
“Woman: you are late”  
  
“Amanda: Sorry about that, I had a problem with my car, it broke so I had to take a taxi, I’m sure you understand”  
  
“Woman: I don’t, I already contacted the ambassador and you may come in in 2.14 minutes”  
  
“Amanda: Thank you”  
  
And the woman only greeted with her head.  
  
Those 2 minutes became like one hour to her, if his secretary was so upset she couldn’t imagine of the ambassador was feeling, this could mean the end of her internship, since the beginning of her career she was informed that the best 5 of all the students will be the ones who will get the internship and the one who will work in the embassy for a while will be define with an appointment with the ambassador, this appointment!  
  
The woman stood up and open the door of the ambassador’s office and make a gesture to Amanda so she could enter. And Amanda greeted her with her head, coping her.  
  
She entered and she saw a young handsome man sitting in the desk, after she know almost everything that she could know about Vulcans she forgot to search online for the face that was going to do the interview, she was thankful that she didn’t, because otherwise she would have been even more nervous, he was looking to a pad on the table, so she stood up in front of the desk waiting for him to greeted her, but something told her that it was going to be the same situation like with his secretary.  
  
He looked up and he saw a very esthetically pleasing woman, just there looking at him.  
  
“Sarek: you may sit”  
  
“Amanda: thank you, first I would like to say that I’m sorry for being late, my car broke and I had to call a taxi and I’m sure you understand”  
  
“Sarek: I do, after the incident, did you find yourself unharmed?”  
  
“Amanda: well…. Yes, thank you for asking, it wasn’t anything big” (of course, because you are lying)  
  
There was a very uncomfortable silence, they were there just looking at each other.  
  
“Amanda: Do you have any questions?”  
  
“Sarek: I road all your file and I find the you are most capable person for this task, is it suitable for you to start working today?”  
  
“Amanda: you mean that I have the internship?”  
  
“Sarek: I believe that I just said that, didn’t I?”  
  
“Amanda: yes, you did”  
  
“Sarek: if you agree I will show you your office”  
  
“Amanda: sure…. I mean, that would be suitable”  
  
He only raised and eyebrow, he stood up and started walking to a door very close to his desk (Amanda, what is wrong with you? All those years in college and you say SURE??)  
  
He opened the door that inside there was a desk and a small library.  
  
“Sarek: This will be your office for the rest of the project”  
  
“Amanda: about that, for how long do you think that the project will last?”  
  
“Sarek: everything depends on the efficiency of the staff who is performing it”  
  
“Amanda: you mean, that if we are late it is my fault?”  
  
“Sarek: That is correct”  
  
“Amanda: grate!” and again, only one brow up was his response.  
  
“Sarek: you may bring everything that you are going to use tomorrow, for today it would be suitable for you to take a tour around the embassy and then if you please you may leave”  
  
He was about to leave when she put a and on his arm, and again, he raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Amanda: sorry I didn’t mean to touch you, I have only one question, what would be my first assignment”  
  
He considered that question for a moment.  
  
“Sarek, if you agree, I will tell you all the details in the dinner tonight”  
  
“Amanda: What dinner?  
  
“Sarek: I believe that I should ask you first, would you attend to dinner with me tonight”  
  
“Amanda: …… sure” (Really? again?)  
  
“Sarek: T’Kara will give you the details later”  
  
And with that he left and closed the door behind him.


	2. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it, comment what you think, and remember leave a kudow  
> *(internal thoughts )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t own Star Trek but i wish i did, all the credits to Gene Roddenberry, great genious.

“Amanda: okay, so what am I going to wear?”  
  
she had already tried more 15 different outfits and she wasn´t sure of what she was going to wear.  
  
“Amanda: Red dress, no, to sassy. Green dress, no, to san Pratik’s day, ummmm, got it.”  
  
She took a beautiful black pants, a beige blouse and some black high heels.  
  
“Amanda: this will do the trick”  
  
It took her about 1 hour to have her make up done and another hour for her hair, she decided that her hair with her natural waves will be a good decision. She finished with her clothes and she called a taxi, she gave the taxi driver the coordinates that T´Kara gave her, and she just relaxed and started thinking about why the ambassador invited her to dinner, does he does the same with everyone? Or just with her? She wanted to know the answer, but she wasn´t going to do the question.  
  
After a long drive, the taxi arrived at a small but beautiful restaurant at the outside of the city, before she could pay a young Vulcan man opened the door and greeted her.  
  
“Man: Good night Miss Grayson, I have orders from the ambassador to escort you to the table.”  
  
“Amanda: Good night, I will join you in a second, I have to pay first.”  
  
“Man: I also have orders to pay the taxi.”  
  
“Amanda: It is okay, I can pay.”  
  
“Man: If you wish you can speak that with the ambassador, but I have clear orders to pay the taxi.”  
  
“Amanda: okay, I don’t want you to have any problems because of me.”  
  
After the Vulcan man pay the taxi he signaled her to follow him to the back of the restaurant, in a table near a balcony the ambassador was siting, looking at a pad, from the balcony you could see the whole city under a sky full of stars. She approached the table and the Vulcan man opened the chair for her so she can sit, she waited there until he acknowledges her, after a breve seconds the ambassador turn off the pad and told the young man to leave them alone. The restaurant wasn´t full, only a couple of people but you really couldn’t her them talking, just a small whisper of air.  
  
“Sarek: Miss Grayson, I am pleased that you could attend the dinner.”  
  
“Amanda: Of course I would come, I thought that the other students of the internship would be also here”  
  
“Sarek: I have decided that there won’t be more personnel required for the task that you are going to perform, I read your curriculum and I think you have the sufficient knowledge to perform the task in hand.”  
  
“Amanda: So, I will be the only one?”  
  
“Sarek: I don’t understand the necessity of humans to make a question that was already answered, perhaps you could illuminate me.” He said that last part with a change of tone in his voice.  
  
“Amanda: Sorry, it is a human custom to express surprise for something that we can´t believe, it is usually rhetorical, so you don’t have to answer again, but if the subject asks again he is probably a little bit stupid.” She laughed at that last part.  
  
“Sarek: I see…... Most confusing. Why were you surprised for my statement?”  
  
“Amanda, I really don’t know, I guess that I thought that all of them would have a chance.”  
  
“Sarek: They all had the opportunity, but you were the one with the most capacity.”  
  
“Amanda: So…. – long pause - you had dinner with all of them?” (Amada what the fuck is wrong with you?)  
  
“Sarek: No, only you.”  
  
The dinner continued very easy for her, she forgot that he was the ambassador and she just spoke freely about all the subjects that they were dealing with, what left her more puzzled was the first task that she had to perform the next day, her job was to “illuminate” the ambassador about the human expressions, and the correct way of using them. This mean that she was going to spend lot of time with him, and somehow she liked the idea, he will give her a list, and she had to look for the most logical explanation about the correct way of using them and why do we use them. It was going to be a hard job but she wasn´t going to fail.  
  
“Amanda: good is too late, and I guess that I have to work early tomorrow, so the best is for me to leave now.”  
  
“Sarek: I will accompany you to your house.” He stood up and placed behind her to help her stand up.  
  
“Amanda: Thank You, I don’t think you should do that, I will call a taxi.”  
  
“Sarek: I must be sure that you arrive safe to your house, the air car is waiting for us outside.”  
  
The exited the restaurant and entered the air car, on the way to Amanda´s home none word was talked, she thought that is was because of the driver. Sarek exited the car and opened the door to help Amanda exited the air car, he held his hand and when she took it, she felt like energy flowing between them for a brief moment.  
  
“Amanda: wow, this air cars are very time more and more static.”  
  
He said nothing. Only one rise eyebrow.  
  
“Amanda: Thank you again for the lovely evening, and I guess I will see you tomorrow.”  
  
He raised his hand and form the typical Vulcan salute, so she copied him.  
  
“Sarek: Have a good and restful night.”  
  
“Amanda: I wish the same to you.”  
  
He turned around and entered the air car, and seconds later it disappeared around the corner.  
  
Amanda entered her house and put a comfortable pajama, and right in the moment when she closed her eyes and started picturing the ambassador´s ass, that she saw during their meal when he got up to go to the bathroom, then she started to imaging the ambassador voice, which was very deep and manly. While she was doing that, her hand started slipping under the covers heading to the place where all these thoughts where coming, she continued exploring her body until she reached her climax, and before she fell asleep with a smile on her face she thought for herself.  
  
(How am I going to look at him tomorrow morning? I just masturbate thinking of him, it’s going to be awkward)  
  
And with that last thought, she peacefully fell asleep.

  



	3. The Incident

She woke up at the next day feeling so nice and renewed, she had an amazing night, she went to the bathroom and took a long shower, put her clothes and make herself mentally ready to see him again, she had never been so ashamed, he doesn’t know what she did with the thinking of him but it was going to be hard for her to look at him, she looked at herself in the mirror and adjust her hair, she was pleased with the way she was looking today, her eyes had never looked so blue, and she know he likes it because he mention that he felt a fascination with the blue of the ocean, the sky and her eyes. He also mentioned that it was very hard to find a Vulcan with that color of eyes and that his mother had grey eyes, and that he always felt quite disappointed with the fact that he inherited his father´s eyes.  
  
(You got this, you just need to explain to him all the colloquialisms that he asks you, nothing else, get him out of your mind girl, he is way out of your league)  
  
With that last thought, she headed to the door and exited her house. 

  


He woke up and immediately went to the bathroom to clean himself and start to work, he took a short and efficient shower, he was most fascinated with the water and with the way of it felt in his skin, this was the biggest indulgence of his life but he felt he needed, he didn’t have much sleep given that he kept thinking of Ms. Grayson all night long and that prevented him from sleeping.  
  
He was most fascinated with her eyes; they were most exotic and aesthetically pleasing even though they were a mutation and not very efficient for the sun he finds them most desirable.  
  
He looked down and realized that his body was thinking the same of Ms. Grayson, he tried to apply his mental control but it was useless, so he was going to make it disappear of the old fashion way, given that if he goes to work with such and bundle in his legs it would be most uncomfortable for him and everyone around him, so the logical thing was to proceed to calm his primitive instincts.  
  
He started with small strokes from the top to the bottom of his cock, after some minutes he found himself moaning a little and every time longer and longer strokes, he found that he hot water was most helpful on the task in hand, after a couple of minutes of fast and hard strokes her came and rest his head in the water cascade. He exited the shower and prepare himself for his day, today he had an appointment with Ms. Grayson and he had no intentions of working with her in colloquialisms. He wanted to know more of her in a personal way.  
  
Amanda arrived to the embassy and she headed right to her office, she respectfully nodded to T´Mara who was again tapping like crazy, she only stopped to greeted her and came back to her work. Amanda wondered how much did that women tapped? What does she have to do that she need to taps that much, but Vulcans a very estrange to her, fascinating but definitely estrange  
  
She brought somethings from her house to decorate her new office, it wasn’t too much but it was enough to make her feel like at home, after a couple of minutes her computer rang and she ran to answer it, her first call.  
  
“T´Mara: Good morning Ms. Grayson there is a Man here that requires to see you, his name is Mathew Reese, he also brought some sort a dying vegetation, would you like see him or should I tell him to leave?”  
  
“Amanda: Ummmmm…… Tell him to come in, Thank you”  
  
“T´Mara: I’m here to serve”  
  
(What is he doing here, it is my second day and I’m already going to make a scene)  
  
After a couple of seconds Matthew entered to the room and stood up in the middle, not really sure of what to do.  
  
“Mathew: So, how are you honey, you haven’t answer my calls.”  
  
“Amanda: I’m not your honey, and I thought that I was clear enough that I didn’t what to see you again, not even hear you again, what are you doing here? That those flowers and leave now, I don’t want to make a scene.”  
  
“Mathew: Jesus, Amanda calm down, if you are still angry then I will give a more couple of days, at least take the flowers.”  
  
“Amanda: No thank you, take them with you and give them to someone else, I’m sure you won´t have a problem with that.”  
  
“Mathew: Come on I was drunk, I didn’t mean to kiss that girl, you know that.”  
  
He tried to touch her face but she hit his arm before he reached her  
  
“Amanda: yeah you never mean to, but you still do, leave now, I´m new in this job and the Ambassadors office is next to mine, so please leave.”  
  
“Mathew: Do you think I’m afraid of him, what is he going to do hum, tell me, are you sleeping with him, this is how you got your job?”  
  
“Amanda: I’m going to call security if you don’t leave know.”  
  
“Mathew: answer to me, are you fucking with ……”  
  
“Sarek: I believe that Ms. Grayson was clear enough with you, she wishes for you to leave”  
  
“Mathew: Who the fuck are you?”  
  
“Amanda: Mathew shut up, you are just making this worse.”  
  
“Sarek: My name is Sarek and I am the ambassador from Vulcan on earth, if you don’t leave know I’m afraid I will have to call security”  
  
“Mathew: okay, this bitch is not even worth it.”  
  
With that last comment, he threw he flowers to the floor and left slamming the door at his path  
  
“Amanda: oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know he was going to be like this.”  
  
“Sarek: I’m the one who should apologize, I entered without nocking the door”  
  
“Amanda; but I was needing dome help so thank you, I’m going to clean the floor and if you like you can continue with your jib, and again, I’m very sorry”  
  
“Sarek: no offence has been taken, I believe that I know which colloquialism I would like to learn today”  
  
“Amanda: Really, which one?”  
  
“Sarek: Why did he called you with the name of the aliment “honey”?  
  
“Amanda: so, you heard that? sorry about that too”  
  
“Sarek: I did, but I’m more interested in knowing why he called you of that way”  
  
“Amanda: I’m going to search for examples and the best way to explain you that.”  
  
“Sarek: that would be most welcome, I will inform T´Mara to restrict the entrance of Mr. Mathew to the embassy in a future”  
  
“Amanda: thanks, that will be most welcome” (god, now you sound like them)  
  
With that he leaved and left her alone to clean the floor and her head.


End file.
